


Distances Between Us

by CloverWrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 year old louis, 23 year old Harry, Age Swap, Balloons, Fate, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, harryandlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverWrites/pseuds/CloverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works on perfecting his note for hours before he sticks it inside of a balloon and let's it off into the sky. Louis finds it, but of course there's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distances Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty so a lot of things I kinda winged but overall it's pretty legitiment I suppose. it's also kinda cheesy i guess but idk i like it. I hope you enjoy it! thanks so much!

Sat at the table, the pen carefully moved across the lined paper. His words were well thought out and to the point. Placing the pen down, he dragged his large hand through his thick, dark waves. The man reread his note, nodding seeing how he had fixed previous errors. It was his sixth time writing it. He was all for exciting new routes and spontaneous adventures. He was sure that the note was going to start something new. It was gonna set up a brand new journey. Though the destination was the most thrilling part. He knew exactly how he was going to carry out his plan, it was quick and easy. All he needed was a balloon and string. The items were at his left and he looked back to the paper once more, and read it again. His tone was  light and sweet, getting his message across.

_Hello there,_

_It seems that you've found my balloon! Or my note. Either way, you're reading this now. I'm thankful too, I really wanted somebody to find it. I've released the balloon the same day of writing this note. I hope you're up for my challenge, or game, if you may. Just please, come find me! I want to find out who has found my little letter. After writing it a few times, I've decided it's just fine and want to start an adventure. Please meet me at the nearest park, at noon on Tuesday. I know this balloon won't go too far, so you might even be my neighbor. I hope you come to the park, though. And I hope you're doing well! Thank you for reading this too._

_Sincerely, H._

Harry wasn't sure what else to add, but he was proud of it and hoped to meet someone new soon. Sure, he had friends and people around him who he loved. But he wanted to find someone new, in his own way. It could spark a romance, or an incredible friendship. He never heard of anyone else doing what he was going to do. 

He stood up from his chair and pulled his tight jeans up. Scratching his chest, he decided not to over think the note much longer. He rolled it up, and tied a thin string around it. Picking up his bright, blue balloon, he filled it with his warm breath. When it was large enough, he slipped the little letter in. He finishing blowing it up and then tied it, attaching the string. Satisfied with his project, he rattled the balloon around. He moved outside to the steps of his ancient, tiny row house. 

Standing on the steps, he smiled looking up at the evening sky. The shirtless male eyeballed the clouds for awhile. The sky wasn't too dim yet. Smiling, he let the balloon off into the sky. He hoped it wasn't actually his neighbor who found it. He wasn't sure who to expect at all, but he was hoping that Tuesday came soon. 

  
When Monday morning came, Harry lied in his bed for quite a long time. Only about twenty minutes away from him, was a short man with the scruffiest of chins. He walking his dog through the morning dew.  He did it at the same time every single day. Hi obedient pet always stayed close by, so he never had a leash. But that day, the pet was on his own path.  
  
"Oscar, come here," the sleepy man called. Louis wore his themed  _Marvel_ shirt, the design faded, and flannel pajama pants. The air was a bit nippy, so he didn't want to stay out for long. He wiped his eyes with one hand as the other stayed in his pocket. He shook his head, his eyes looking back to the dog, still ignoring him. "Oscar," he said in a sterner voice. The dog was on a mission though, and he came upon litter on the sidewalk.

The short-legged creature sniffed at it and began to chew on parts of the rubble.   
  
"Oscar, no," Louis snapped, bending down in front of the dog. He snagged the plastic out of his mouth. As slobber smothered Louis' hands, he looked down at the trash. "People just can't throw out their rubbish? Huh?" He asked the dog, rhetorically. But looking back down to it, he saw that it was a damaged balloon. Underneath the plastic was a folded piece of paper. He waved it in the air to rid of the dirt attached and unfolded it, reading the neat handwriting. 

" _H?_  Hm?" He hummed. It was quite an interesting way to meet someone, and for all Louis knew, it could of been a madman. But the note wasn't specific. The nearest park? The nearest park for Louis might of been out of the way for the letter writer. The handwriting was quite slanted. Louis could tell the paper had come from a notebook or journal. How many parks were nearby? Did the writer mean a park or a playground? "What do you think Oscar? Where should we go?" He asked the pooch. 

His dog just stayed at his side and Louis reread the letter again. He was making sure he didn't miss the name of the park. "That's so odd..." He muttered to himself, but it was the way it was. After cleaning up the balloon pieces, he began back towards his home. With his pet at his side and the letter in his hand, he looked to the clouds. Did  _H_  meant the big park that everyone visited on holidays and for town get together's? Or maybe the little park by the supermarket twenty minutes away? How could he know for sure? He'd just have to show up extra early. 

Or just maybe, Louis could send a blue balloon up in the air. But what were the odds of  _H_  finding it? It would have to be fate or destiny if it ever reached him. Louis let out a long exhale as he walked down the sidewalk towards his house. What were the odds of him actually meeting this person? He didn't know if it was a man or a woman. He hadn't a clue who he'd be meeting if they  _did_  meet. Why was the person's writing so vague?

Getting home, he let the pooch inside first. Louis entered the tiny home and shut the door behind him. He put the note down on the wooden coffee table, hoping he wouldn't forget it on Tuesday. Or that his dog wouldn't snag it off the table. He just wanted Tuesday to come soon, he wanted to find out who this H was. 

 

**XXX**

 

When Tuesday morning came, Louis slept in until about eleven. Woken by a blaring cell phone and his pet, he pushed both away as he buried his face into his pillows. He knew that he'd have to get a move on soon, but he didn't want to move. He wasn't sure what to expect at this meeting, or if he'd be at the right place. He wasn't sure if he should feel excited or nervous to meet the stranger like this. They were meeting in a public place in the daytime, so that seemed safe. But was the stranger a man or a woman? Were they old and wise or young and whimsical? 

Moving his feet onto the wood flooring, he rubbed his droopy, icy blue eyes. It took him a while to stand up but once he saw himself in the mirror, he made his way to the bathroom. The boy wanted to look presentable for a first impression, but still like himself. He fixed his hair up and put on some jeans and a denim jacket. He nodded in approval at himself and then proceeded to brush his teeth. 

Exiting the bathroom, he smiled to Oscar as he picked up his phone and slipped on his shoes. "I'll be back in a few hours. You best behave, Oscar." He told his companion.

The dog just tilted his head, staring with his big black eyes. 

"Right... goodbye." Louis told the pug, patting his head. He then walked out to the living room. Louis grabbed the note right up from the coffee table. Sticking it in his pocket, he then moved outside. 

Louis liked to travel everywhere by foot. It was efficient and eco-friendly. He could take in the different scents and passed all kinds of people on the sidewalks. It didn't take him long to get to the park. Or town center, as some called it. It had benches everywhere and picnic tables. The grass was a perky green, hardly walked upon. It was about ten until noon and Louis' eyes scanned every single person he saw. He had no idea who he was looking for. 

Sighing, he took a seat on a bench and sat up straight. Folding his hands in his lap, Louis glanced around at more people. 

As someone sat beside him, he turned his head towards the person. "Are you H?" How was he going to find the person if he didn't ask around? 

The person looked to Louis hesitantly and shook his head. It wasn't long until they stood up and walked away. 

Louis sat at one end of the bench as minutes passed. He checked the time many times and asked by-passers the same question. 

 _"H? Are you H?"_  

Some people gave him strange stares, others just ignored him. Elder people simply shook their heads. And after about 20 minutes of that, Louis thought he was at the wrong park. He'd have to be quick and get to the tiny one by the supermarket. Many people must of thought the boy with the scruff just liked being outdoors. He did enjoy a nice day, but he was determined to find H. It did cross his brain that H was incredibly late, but he wasn't gonna waste anymore time sitting there.

If he did in fact meet the person that day, he didn't want to be late to the meeting. Luckily, the next stop wasn't too far away. He just didn't want to be too late and miss this person. His speed walking quickly turned into running and he was proud with his timing.

Leaning down and placing his hands on his thighs, he exhaled. After getting his breath back and standing upright again, he started asking around. "H?" 

He got multiple people answering "no" and more head shakes. He was getting fed up with it and was deciding he missed H completely. As someone new passed he asked one last time. "Are you H?" 

The person lowered her brows and shook her head. "No, sorry." She moved away, leaving Louis standing there. 

Sighing, he took a seat at an old wooden bench. He scratched his wrinkled forehead as he heard someone behind him clearing their throat. 

"Actually, it's Harry." 

Louis slowly turned around and saw a taller gentleman with long wavy hair and sunken eyes. He smiled a bit and stood up from the bench. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked to the man. "Harry." He repeated. "I'm Louis." He reached into his pocket, locating the note. "I-I've seemed to have found your note." 

Harry nodded, his broad shoulders slightly slouched over. "It's nice to meet you, Louis. Wanna take a walk?" 

The whole reason for Harry sticking his note in a balloon was too meet someone new, he was so happy to see his plan had worked. 

 

**XXX**

 

"I had honestly forgotten what I wrote in the note. I just knew I said the park," Harry explained, looking to the shorter man. 

Louis chuckled. "Yeah, well it wasn't very specific." 

Harry shrugged a bit. "Yeah... sorry about that." Harry replied. 

"That's the only reason I-" 

"That you were late, I know Louis." Harry cut him off. A smug smile came over him as he watched Louis roll his eyes. 

Walking with Louis, the air didn't feel as cold and the sun seemed to shine brighter. They had gotten along so well, and their jokes just forced the other into laughter. Between the sun and the moon, there had been a time where they must form an ellipse. 

There are destinies and fates in every turn and fall. The sky has no limits and the air being exhaled, that's being shared with  _them_ , becomes everything. Open your eyes to the colors cascaded in reach because day and night come together in the end.  

 

 

 


End file.
